violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JAVIER PABLO ALEMAN KILLS HIS TEACHER AND GETS GROUNDED!!!!
The scene starts at a jail. Maryland comes to Javier Pablo Alaman’s cell. Maryland: Wake up, Javier! As part of your sentence, you gotta go to Sux Cox Alternative School. Javier: Fuck no! I don’t wanna go to school! I’m like in my late 40s and I’m already done with school! Maryland: Too fucking bad! If you wanna get out of prison, you gotta attend class! Javier: Eat my ass! Besides, I can’t go because my spleen hurts! Maryland: What the fuck happened? Did Josh Hilling shot you in the brain or something? Javier: No, but he ought to shoot your fatass! I wanna stay in my cell and watch Sailor Moon! Maryland: So that’s why the TV screen was covered in cum? Shit, you must’ve went too fast and too furious in the race car bed. Anyway, get your crazy ass up and on the bus! Javier: But what about breakfast? Maryland: We’re having eggs, bacon, and pancakes that were happily donated by the nearby church, since we cut our food budget. Javier: But I want to go eat at McDonald’s! Ronald needs me! Maryland: That fucking crackhead Ronald can go fuck himself! Javier: But I want a McMuffin! Maryland: I’m going to give you a McAss Whooping if you don’t get on the bus like a good little bitch! Javier eventually caves in, and goes to the alternative school in Leitersburg, MD. Javier: I heard a lot of insane shit from Sux Cox Alternative School. Hopefully I survive this shithole! Javier goes in class. The teacher is Alastor from Hazbin Hotel. Alastor: Welcome to your first day of school! I’m Alastor, and I’ll be your teacher! Now why don’t we introduce ourselves? Joy: I’m Nurse Joy. Javier: Damn! You look thick as fuck! Can I fuck you to submission after class? Joy: I know who you are, Javier! And you’re not getting near me, you shitty Arab fuck! The scene cuts to lunch. Lunch Lady: Here’s your food! Javier: Ew! I took big shits that tasted better than this poor excuse of food! Javier throws the food at the lunch lady and makes a run for it. The scene then cuts to recess. Javier: Since you refused to let me fuck you in consent, I’m gonna fuck you without consent! Jenny: Not so fast! I’m Officer Jenny, and you’re not gonna rape Nurse Joy! Javier: Then I ought to fuck you both and we get a orgy in this bitch! Jenny: FUCK THAT SHIT!!! Jenny destroys Javier’s clothes. He runs away in fear. Meanwhile, in Alastor’s classroom... Cooper Collins: I’m going to draw Honey Boo Boo on the board! Cooper draws Honey Boo Boo on the board. Alastor then arrives. Alastor: Who drew this waste of chalk? Cooper Collins: It was Javier! Alastor: That idiot! When he comes, I’m gonna get him! Javier then enters. Alastor: Javier Pablo Aleman! You are done! Javier: What the fucking shit, bitch? Alastor: Watch your mouth! Why did you drew Honey Boo Boo on the board? And why are you naked? Javier: I didn’t drew that child prostatute! And why I’m naked? Well Officer-Fucking-Jenny ripped off my clothes while I attempted to rape Nurse Joy! Alastor: Did the lunch lady gave you LSD for lunch? That is a lie! Javier: Well maybe I’m naked because I wanted to be sexy! Cooper Collins: Sexy my ass! My grandpa looks sexier than your ghetto ass! Javier: Fuck you Cooper! Go suck on my dick you sissy fuck! Cooper Collins: Hell no! Your dick is smaller than my pinky! No wonder you tried to get Hilling to kill you, because you’re so insecure about yourself! Alastor: Stop mooning me, Javier! Your ass looks like the back of a garbage truck! Javier: You wanna go bitch? I will take your white southern ass back to Louisiana you devil hoe! I’ll kill your gay ass just like I did to Victor! Alastor: Don’t you dare do it! Javier: Oh yes I will! Now hold still! Javier grabs a pair of scissors and stabs Alastor to death with it. Cooper Collins: Holy shit! He just fucking killed Alastor! Joy: Damn! Now I wish I’ve fucked him! Jenny: If I wasn’t in bondage, I’d kill your fucking psychopathic ass! Javier: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! I RULE THIS SCHOOL NOW!!! Suddenly, Josh Hilling arrives. Josh: Hello class. I’m Josh Hilling from the Glendale Police Department in Ohio. I’m going to give you all a very valuable lesson in parenting and taming crazy people. Now here it goes. Javier Pablo Aleman the gay ass bitch who killed his fucking landlord and tried to get me to kill his sorry ass, I’m going to speak in your native language, which is the language of the insane. It goes like this... You are grounded grounded grounded Arab fuck grounded grounded Superman 64 grounded grounded grounded no Sailor Moon grounded grounded raw and uncooked meat only grounded. Also, Ronald McDonald says you are McGrounded grounded only listen to XXXTENTACION grounded grounded grounded play Creepypasta games and watch horror movies grounded grounded grounded life in prison grounded grounded grounded. Also, since you will now get life in prison and is expelled from Sux Cox Alternative School forever, you will have to live with Madea in Atlanta for the rest of your life. Now get on the plane and enjoy the rest of your life in Madea’s house! Javier: IF THIS SHIT ISN’T FUCKING PROOF THAT I SHOULD’VE DIED IN GLENDALE, THEN I DON’T KNOW WHAT IS!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Vlog Category:Grounded Category:Disasters